robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Its Personal/The Story of Eddy Frank and 48657348657265now
Recently, Two myths have joined Roblox 48657348657265now and Eddy_Frank. 48657348657265now: 48657348657265now or Doyouseehimnow is a Roblox account that joined on Feb 23, 2019, If you go to his place before it would be a room with Doyouseehimnow's character in it called Fredricks Room. When you sit in that room for over 20 seconds a knock will play and the door will open. You then go through the door and you get teleported into a place called "The Outside World". In The Outside World your on a plane of land and if you jump off, you land on another plane of land with a house on it and Doyouseehimnow's character next to it. When you walk up to the character a banging sound plays then it teleports you back. A couple days after Doyouseehimnow made his game private. Only recently he made his game public with lots of differences. In the game Fredrick's Room You explore the whole house and after going into a office stepping sounds play and the entrance is locked. when it unlocks Fredrick is gone. You then find a key in the office and go through the basement. It then teleports you to "Basement". You walk through the Basement and find a key, there's a secret door in the wall. You walk through a small dark hallway then a small path of grass appears you keep walking and Doyouseehimnow's character appears. then "Him" as the game states. You keep going and a Stop sign appears and a invisible path with small glowing parts below it. you keep going and you get to a grave with Fredrick's name with it, and another one that says you, and a hole. If you jump down the hole then the screen turns red and you see a button when you click it it says "Edward you have to try again" then after a while it quickly shows this "To save us you have to go back" then it teleports you back. Doggyd12 Found a code in Fredricks room. If you say "Fredrickdoyouseehim" then it teleports you to as place called "Her Room" You then have a sequence of events trying tro find "Her" If you find her it will teleport you back if you don't it will, show a pathway and as you walk it dolls appear over and over until you see "Her" and "Him". It seems Doyouseehimnow is a tragic story but what about Eddy_Frank what's his story? Eddy_Frank: Eddy_Frank is a myth that joined on March 22, 2019, While his game doesn't have much one is called, "Mr Franks House" If you go in the house his house has a garden but next to it is a grave I don't know who for but He has a grave. Far away from his house is a dug patch of dirt. But in his house is not very interesting. Eddy_Frank is a myth that I don't know much about what I know the most is the connection between Eddy_Frank and Doyouseehimnow. Doyouseehimnow was invited by Eddy_Frank to a "House Tour" They were both in the game together then friended each-other. It seems as though that there Best Friends in there story but that's just speculation. Meeting Eddy_Frank 1 Day after posting this Eddy_ Frank has gotten mad, And we set up a "Meeting to talk" The meeting was very short but He took me to a "Secret room" but that's where we left it off. He told me Doyouseehimnow is a Good friend who knows everything about him and he knows a-lot about him too. He then told me about Linda someone who died from a disease I don't know what disease but she died from it. He also told me that Linda is in that room. He then ended the meeting and left I then tried the code with some of the info he gave me but nothing worked.. Getting in Like one day after Eddy_Frank had a meeting with his buddy. Which ended up in him giving me hints on the code. I had made a group the same day because they were starting a legion and to take over all Myth Hunter Groups. Me and MrErratum went to find whats inside. The room had a coffin and a lot of dead bodies. It was kinda disturbing. We didn't have much time so we left the room, but Eddy_Frank came back. MrErratum wanted to talk so I left. He then told me we're screwed. Eddy_Frank had found out we were in that room. He then un-friended me. But TheLegionProtectors will keep every Myth hunter safe @Doggyd12 @MrErratum @TheLegionProtectors